Last Hope
by The Last Letter
Summary: Vlad Masters has taken over the world. The Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Valerie are prisoners. No one knows what happened to Danny, just that Vlad said he was "Gone For Good." Rating for violence. AU DXS TXV Eventually TXJ COMPLETE!
1. Gone For Good

_Y_es, master." She said, obediantly. She had no choice _but_ obey. She didn't want to die, but sometimes she wondered if death was better than this life. No one could save them, the only person that could disappeared years ago.

"What is on your mind?" Vlad asked her in human form. He sometimes asked questions about what was on their minds because he was hoping that it was a question he could answer and appear smart. If he couldn't answer it, then he said it was a stupid thing to be thinking about.

"Sir, I have a question to ask, about what happened to . . . a ghost that I used to know."

"Ask away, my dear Sam." So far so good, she thought, at least he was being pleasant.

"What . . ." Her voice faltered. "What happened to Danny Phantom?"

Vlad was still smiling. He didn't mind answering this question, not at all. "He's gone."

"Gone?" She sounded so upset. Like her last hope had been crushed. He didn't see how she could still hold onto hope. It had been years ago that he had taken over the world. All of the ghosts had been on his side. Those who hadn't were thrown into a dungeon.

"Gone for good." Actually, Vlad had no idea what had _exactly_ happened to Danny. Vlad had been just inches from killing him completely when he had just all of a sudden disappeared.

"Thank you for answering my question master." Sam bowed her head.

"Go now. Tell Madeline I need to see her." Sam dipped her head again, and went down to the basement where all of Vlad's servants stayed. With a whispered word from Sam, Maddie left.

Sam went to her corner of the room. She felt like crying. She always felt like crying. It was ridiculous that after all of this time that she could still believe that _he_ would come. That Vlad hadn't really killed him. But Vlad had pretty much said that he had.

"Sam, what . . . what is it?" Jazz and Tucker sat down on either side of Sam.

"I talked to Vlad today." She whispered. Tucker and Jazz waited in suspense. Sam had asked the question they had all wanted to know the answer to: _Was Danny dead?_ "I asked him what happened. Vlad said that he was gone . . . for good."

"Meaning that he killed him." Jazz gasped. She started shaking uncontrollably. Her heart tore into more pieces. Through these years of hell there had always been that tiny piece of hope that Danny had survived the Great Battle.

Footsteps were heard in the hall and everybody moved to their own seperate place, knowing they would be whipped if they were caught talking.

Knowing she would be getting no more comforting tonight, Sam fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep. Filled with images of her lost Danny.

**This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, I haven't seen many episodes, they cancelled them after I started watching the show. I would appreciate it if anyone could send me facts on ghosts that were against Danny and that were with Danny. The only episode I can remember is Phantom Planet, which didn't happen in this fanfic.**

**I don't own it.**

**I'll reply to any reviews and pms!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Shaggy Thing

**I usually don't do AN's at the beginning of the story, but this one is nessacary, I just wanted to say sorry for loading the same chapter twice, it has now been corrected!**

Another day, it was more like night. The world was dark, crying out for the beauty it had lost. Vlad had nearly destroyed everything, only enough remained to keep them alive, and even that was barely enough. Barely.

The 'servants' were all in the kitchen, cleaning. Sam felt like crying, sobbing as she reached into her bucket filled with water. She pulled out the sponge. She continued to wash the table that was black with filth.

"SAMANTHA!" Vlad yelled from his study. Sam got up, limbs shaking, heart racing. The others shot her sympathetic looks, Maddie laid a hand on the sixteen year old's shoulder.

Sam entered the study. "You called Master?" She asked with a bow.

"Yes, filthy little _thing_." Oh no! Sam felt like crying harder. Something had made Vlad upset and like usual, he took it out on her because in his eyes she had been one of the most if not _the_ most important thing in Danny's life. "I heard that there was a disruption in the ghost zone. Frostbite tried to escape prison. I remembered how you had asked about Danny Phantom and wondered if you had anything to do with it."

"No, sir, no, I cannot enter the ghost zone." Sam hated the feeling of being a servant, especially to Vlad, but she couldn't die just yet.

"Maybe that's what you want me to think." Vlad snarled. "I don't trust you, so you will be punished." Vlad grabbed a long whipe from behind his desk. It was razor-sharp. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of it, scared to death, but didn't want to do a thing about it.

With a flick of his wrist the whip shot out and cut across Sam's face. It created a long, bleeding, deep scratch across her beautiful, delicate features. Another flick and the back of her head began to bleed, her long black hair quickly becoming matted with blood.

The whip cut strips into the long black dress she wore. There were cuts across her arms, legs and stomach.

"Go," Vlad whispered, Sam bowed and fled. She returned to the basement, curling up on her blanket. The others wouldn't be back for another few minutes. She let the tears fall.

Faster and faster until she was gaping for breath. She began to shiver, feeling sick. She kept crying, unable to stop. She cried for herself, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Valerie who were stuck here with her. She cried for the ghosts that had gotten captured and tortured trying to save Danny. She cried for those who had not survived. She mostly cried for Danny.

Suddenly, soft warm hands were flipping her over. Jazz. Her eyes raked over the damage done to Sam.

"What was it?" She whispered, taking a stolen wet rag to wipe the cuts clean.

"Frostbite tried to escape the dungeons. Something got him into an uproar. Vlad wasn't pleased."

"I can tell," Jazz whispered.

"He thought that since I mentioned Danny yesterday I had something to do with it."

"Why though, he killed Danny." Jazz wondered, running her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I know," Sam cringed as Jazz hit a snag in her hair.

"Or did he?" Tucker came into the room, having heard the entire conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sam and Jazz questioned in unison.

"Vlad didn't exactly _say_ Danny was dead. He said, _gone for good_, which could just mean that Vlad thinks that he's somewhere that he can't come back from, or Vlad figures Danny won't ever come back since he's been gone for years."

"Tucker, thanks for the hope, but we really can't afford to get our spirits up." Jazz snapped.

"But, but it could be true! How do you know that it i-." Tucker screamed, a scream of alarm not fear.

Turning around Sam saw a huge, white shaggy creature come through the wall. Grabbing Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Maddie and Jack (who had just walked in) he ran off, through a portal into the Ghost Zone.

**Okay, people have been asking for a new chapter, so here it is. Some extremely smart person, who I can't find the name of (pm me if you want your credit) told me to go to wikipedia and find out the info, so I did. My knowledge may not be great but it will probably work.**

**I don't own it and I will reply to every review and pm!**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Teller And The Sheet

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID-" Valerie began, Maddie clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We don't need to get him mad right now." She scolded. Valerie clamped up. The white thing continued through the ghost zone, moving quickly. Sam's wounds continued to bleed, turning the creature's fur red.

As Sam began to shiver she yelled, "STOP!" The thing froze. Sam smiled. "Underneath all of this hair is there a Frostbite?" She asked.

"Yes!" The shaggy ghost yelled, and continued on his way.

"Where are you taking us?" Tucker demanded.

"The Far Frozen." Frostbite answered, speeding forward.

Jack, who had been extremely quiet, gazing around suddenly said, "Why dod you take us?" Which earned a groan from those around him.

"For years," Frostbite explained, "Ever since Vlad took over, I have been escaping from jail, helping. It has been a long process, one that is still not over. I wish we had more time, but the Teller said we had none."

"Teller?" Maddie repeated, not having heard the term before.

"A ghost that has been handed the power of seeing the future." Jazz rattled off, sounding like a dictionary and her old-self.

"What does the 'Teller' have to do with us being brought here?" Valerie growled, looking like she wanted to blast the whole Ghost Zone (which was empty of ghosts) apart.

"I was gettting there. There's only one Teller in the Xone. The power rarely shifts, unless there is someone who _needs_ it more. I am guardian of this power. I had just been locked up when I felt the power switch. I had to find out where it had gone. That night I snuck out of jail.

"I found a ghost boy. He had clearly been hiding. I took him back to my lair. He was very weak, I returned to jail, not wanting anyone to realize. I have been caring for him in secret. Then I got careless. I was caught." Frostbite gazed down sadly at Sam and his read coat. "But you already know that."

Frostbite touched down in a barren, icy land. "I would appreciate it if you stayed in your own room, or in each others." Frostbite pointed out their rooms. Everyone headed off to go to stew in their own thoughts, but Frostbite grabbed Sam's upper arm gently to hold her back.

"Go in there," He pointed at a door that hadn't been given to anyone, "And get cleaned up. Just be quiet." Frostbite disappeared through another door. Going back to the jail, Sam supposed, knowing he wanted to keep his cover as long as possible.

She started toward the door. Her hand hesitated on the knob. She felt scared of what was in there. It felt dangerous. Sam laughed at herself and pulled open the door. It was a fairly large room, and white. Everything here was white. Sam barely glanced at one side of the room. There was a long white bed. On the bed as a figure. The figure was covered by a white sheet. It had to be the ghost boy, the 'Teller.'

She headed to the other end of the room. She wondered why Frostbite had human medical things. Sam realized that it must have been from a long forgotten time, when Danny spent time here.

She found what she needed and began to clean her cuts. Most had stopped bleeding. As soon as her cuts were bandaged, Sam began clothes hunting, trying to red herself of Vlad. She found some jeans and a black t-shirt.

She pulled them on, feeling much better. She turned back toward the door but Sam's gaze was tugged back toward the sheet covered figure.

She could just walk away, and possibly never know who or what was under that sheet or . . .

Or she could look and have her curiousity satisfied. Sam's hand moved from the doorknob. Her breath caught in her throat. Shaking, Sam moved forward until she was standing by the bed. Her hand fingered the corner. Whatever was under hre was the dangerous feeling she'd had before. Taking a deep breath she pulled back the sheet slowly.

**Let's be the evil author and stop there. I've got nothing to say, except REVIEW! And I don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. SAM STUMPED JAZZ

A gasp flew from her lips. She began to shake, violently. She felt paralyzed, stuck in place.

The ghost boy's eyelids twitched, but didn't open. "Frostbite, it's to early for my pills."

"It's not Frostnite . . . Danny." Sam whispered.

The green eyes shot open, barely seen through the shock of white hair. "Sam?" Danny sounded weak, tired and shocked.

"Yeah, Danny. It's me."

"What . . . what happened to your face? You're bleeding." Sam pressed her hand to the side of her face, sure enough when she pulled it away it was dotted with red.

"Vlad." She mumbled. Danny was confused. "Vlad," She said a little louder.

"Awful," Danny said.

Sam heard footsteps that could only belong to Frostbite. "I have to go. I wasn't supposed to disturb you."

"Come back soon, and don't let the others know. They can't see me like . . . this." Danny whispered.

Sam nodded, her fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes, then pulled the sheet over his face.

Back in her own room, Sam curled up on her bed. She wasn't sure how she should feel.

The only thought running through her head was: _Vlad was wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

He was wrong. Danny wasn't gone for good. He'd just been out of reach for awhile.

Now she had him back. He was weak, exhausted, but he was still Danny. She glanced up as Tucker unexpectedly entered her room.

"Sam, Jazz wants to talk to you."

"Tell her to come in here," Sam surprised herself when she kept her voice from shaking. She was happy, beyond happy, ecsatic. She had Danny back, but, she was flying apart at seeing him like that. She'd never remembered seeing him so helpless, it shook her to the core.

Jazz entered her room, being a girl, she could tell Sam's sat in a chair as Jazz ran to Sam and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam couldn't tell anyone what she'd seen. Not yet, she'd promised Danny, but she could hiccup out hysterical half-truths that would confuse even wonder-brain Jazz. The tears flew down her face.

"So . . . it hurt . . . awful. The pain is ripping me apart." Sam sobbed.

"Shhhh, Sam," Jazz rubbed soothing circles on the other girl's back, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "It will never happen again Sam. We're safe with Frostbite. Vlad can't get you anymore."

Jazz confused Sam until Sam realized that Jazz was talking about her cuts. Sam barely felt that particular pain anymore.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but there is serious business going on." Valerie grumped as she sat down on a chair, Jack and Maddie sat on the couch.

"We need to get out of here, fight back. I'm sure Frostbite is doing all he can, but it's not enough. We need to go back to earth. Fight Vlad, take over again, free whoever is still alive." Maddie explained.

"Recolanize," Tucker drooled, staring at Valerie. She slapped him and muttered something that resembled, "_Sicko._"

"We did some sneaking around. We found some weapons. We're going to grab them and find our way out, then, we retake the world." Jack whispered excitedly.

"No." Sam whispered, she thought that no one would be able to hear her, but they all did. Whipping around to stare at her, ten pairs of eyes tried to seek the answers in her soul.

Sam needed an excuse, and _quick_. One popped into her mind and Sam whispered in Jazz's ear. "I just started my period." Embarrassing? Definately. Better than letting her friends kill themselves? Stupid question.

"Ohh. Ummmmmm." Sam must have really started to crack because she felt a feeling that resembled . . . triumph? She had stumped Jazz, something no one had ever done before. She'd given Jazz a task that was out of her hands.

"Don't worry dear. I asked Frostbite about _womenly_," Maddie shushed the words, Tucker and Jack looked uncomfortable, but they didn't flee the room, a near impossible feat. "Products and he said in the _other_ room. Be very quiet though, get what you're going in for, and begone."

Sam stood and prepared to re-enter Danny's room, this time though, she hoped he would be more awake. She had some questions.

**Ideas appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I probably ain't gonna listen. Review if you want to, I'm gonna listen. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. The Vision

Danny was more awake this time around. He was surprised to see Sam again so soon, but, there she was, plain as day. He wished though he was not seeing her under such awful conditions. It was his fault she was covered in scars now. His fault that the world had ended up like it did, with Vlad in control.

His fault.

She hurried to his bed, he hated being stuck here, but he hadn't gotten of this bed in years. He didn't have enought strength. He didn't even have enough strength to change back into his human self. He was stuck as Danny Phantom. Sam looked worried. He wondered why, of course, it was a bit of a silly question. Everyone nowadays should be worried.

"Danny," She whispered and sat on the edge of his bed. Danny took her hand, hoping to comfort her. Her hand was so thin, you could see all of the bones in it. And Danny had thought he was in bad shape.

"What?"

"When Frostbite first brought us here, he mentioned a Teller, which has to be you," Danny nodded his conformation, "But he also said that he wished you had more time to heal, but you said there was none. What did you see?"

"Why?" Danny rasped, he had no wish to go back to the particular sight.

"Danny, I need to know or everyone will go running off on a hopeless suicide mission."

Danny looked up into her eyes, the beautiful eyes. "I will tell you, but make yourself comfortable. This might take a while." Sam laid down beside him, her pale face resting on his shoulder, gently, like she was afraid of breaking him. She didn't know it, but she was much more delicate.

"A few days ago, I had a vision. It was of someone that I loved very much, and they were being tortured. A day later, I had a vision of Vlad doing more horrendous deeds. See, most of the human race is still alive in Europe, and they rallied against him. Attempted to take him down. This time around, Vlad killed everyone. My family, friends, the ones who Vlad kept for slaves. It hurt. And I told Frostbite of this vision, and told him of how we had to take Vlad down now.

"Frostbite didn't like it. He said that I needed more time, but time was running out, we had to act now. More visions of the future came, telling me what path I would need to take to lead us to victory. It turns out it only takes me and one other person, but, at a great toll for my companion."

"Who?"

"That's not important right now."

"You're family is planning on running out, grabbing weapons and going after Vlad. They're only going to get themselves killed!" Sam sat up, "I need someway to convince them not to do it. But, I can't say anything to them. And I can't stop them on my own."

"Help me up." Danny said, holding out his arms.

"But-"

"Help me up. It's time Sam."

Sam silently helped him stand. He almost collapsed, but she slipped on arm around his waist, and he put an arm around her neck.

Together they headed toward the room where his family, Tucker and Valerie awaited.

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. And Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. Bah Humbug.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. What The Hell?

"WHY SHOULD YOU EVEN _CARE?_"

"I can damn well care if I want to."

"You never wanted to!"

"Says who?"

"Says you three years ago."

"Never said it!"

"Never say never!"

"You said never!"

"In a different context!"

"Never say never means never, it doesn't matter what context!"

"Never is a long time!"

"I think you mean forever?"

"Did I stutter?"

This is what Danny and Sam walked into, a Valerie and Tucker argument. Valerie was standing over the shaking geek.

"Take it back!"

"NEVER!"

"Didn't we just go through this never thing?"

"Not throughly."

"Does it matter?"

"GUYS!" Sam snapped.

"WH-aa-t?" Valerie sat down, staring blankly at the pair.

"Now here is where we need ghost weapons." Jack whispered to Maddie.

"Don't even think about it." Sam threatened.

"Why not?" Maddie asked, she and Jack had always dreamed about catching the elusive ghost boy.

"Because I know the two of you would take a bullet for him." Sam said as she laid Danny down on the bed. "You shouldn't have done this." She scolded.

"So?" Danny asked her, he'd wanted to do it and he'd done it. Besides, she couldn't very well take him back now.

"How do you know what we would and wouldn't do for the ghost boy? And we'd never take a bullet for a dead being."

"Never say never." Sam said dryly. Tucker moved over to the side of the bed and poked Danny in the cheek.

"By god! It is you."

"What tipped you off?" Danny asked.

Jazz stared confused at them. Second time Jazz Fenton had been confused, both times Sam had had a hand in them.

"Anyone care to explain?" Valerie growled. The door flew open before anyone could reply and Frostbite barreled in, falling to his knees at the sight of Danny.

"I asked them not to disturb you, to leave you alone."

"WHAT? I asked you to bring them here Frostbite. I told you why."

"Why would you need us?" Maddie demanded.

"But-"

"Frostbite, I won't let it happen."

"But-"

"Frostbite, please go. It's almost time for supper anyway."

Frostbite rose up off his knees and headed for the door.

"What's going on here? Sam, please, explain?" Jazz demanded.

"I'm not doing it." Sam reclined.

"Tucker?" Jack asked.

"Not me." Tucker shook his head.

"Who else knows what's going on here?" Valerie asked.

"Danny." Sam and Tucker answered simutaniously, without thought.

"Danny? Danny's dead." Maddie told them, her eyes going hard.

"Danny's been half-dead for years. Nothing's completely killed him yet." Sam corrected her.

"Yeah, and I believe one day you're going to drive Danny off the cliff of insanity and he'll go nuts and die in an asylum." Tucker shot at her.

"It's not going to be me. You're the one who keeps doing those stupid experiments, and Tucker I've seen your PDA. If I told Danny what was on there . . . Oh, boy, you'd better run." Sam threatened.

Tucker squeaked. "He can't be as bad as you."

"While that may be true, I'm sure he could cause more damage if he wanted too."

"If? If is good."

"SOMEONE JUST TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" Jazz exploded.

Danny jumped at the sound of her voice, wondering what Tucker and Sam were arguing about. He had to get his hands on Tucker's PDA.

"Danny will." Tucker and Sam said again, and went to the other end of the room to finish their argument.

"I told you Danny is-" Maddie began.

"Just listen," Danny broke in. "I'm going to tell you my story. My life story, because I'm not dead. Not completely. I've been half dead since I was fourteen."

"How old are you now?" Valerie asked.

"Sixteen, but that's not the point." Danny went and told his story. They listened with awed looks on their faces. Half way through Sam and Tucker came to sit beside him, Tucker with a black eye. Danny needed to find out the reason for it.

"If this is all true, then who's your human side?" Jazz asked.

"I'd show you, but I'm to weak to turn back. However, I can tell you, it just a matter of whether or not you'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Jack wondered.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Sam rolled her eyes.

"My human name is Danny, Danny Fenton."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**Nice Christmas cliffy. I know I told a lot of people no updates from me, but, there was a delay with the lobster, so I don't have to start cracking until they get here. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complain if you want to, but I ain't gonna listen unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. And Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. Bah Humbug.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. I Should Not Have Said That

"What the hell?" Maddie shouted again. "You have got to be _kidding_ me!" She was standing up and looking _very_ angry. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sam smirked and pointed at Maddie, "Ghost Hunter," She pointed to Danny, "Ghost."

"You know honey, she does have a point," Jack said thoughtfully. Tucker gave him a weird look, he'd expected a completely different reaction from Jack.

"Oh, go find the fudge," Maddie growled. She collapsed down on the couch. "I don't belive it! I _won't_ believe it! My baby is NOT a monster!"

"Technically he's a ghost!" Tucker tentaviley pointed out.

"GHOSTS ARE MONSTEROUS! Espcially those with feelings. Remember Vlad?" Maddie hissed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Danny put a hand on Sam and Tucker's shoulder and they helped him up, he wobbled to the couch, he put a hand on his mother's shaking form.

"Mom, just listen to me." Maddie shoved away his hand.

"You are no son of mine." Her voice shook with anger, hate a betrayal.

"I'll leave you alone all you want, but you cannot leave like you were planning too! You'll die, and I won't let that happen. We leave in three days."

"Let's take him back to his room." Sam whispered to Tucker. Supporting Danny, the three of them left.

"Mom," Jazz sat next to her mother. There was no reply, but Maddie's head was on her knees.

Valerie and Jack looked around awkwardly. Valerie decided to go back to her room, and so did Jack, figuring he would talk to his wife later. He didn't understand her reaction. He had no problem with it, if anything, Danny could help them understand ghosts better, show them where they were going wrong.

When the room Jazz tried again, "Mom, about Danny-"

Maddie's head suddenly shot up, eyes filled with venom. "Did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"Did you know?" Maddie's voice was dangerous.

"Ah," Jazz looked away, head bowed. "No."

"Then why support him? Ghosts are evil, he's evil. He'll hurt us all." Maddie disolved into tears again. Jazz stretched her arms around her mom.

"Danny's not like that. According to his story he was like that for a while before Vlad."

"The drop in grades, the staying out late! He wasn't on drugs, he was out being Danny Phantom. All of those things he did!"

"It wasn't like that! Danny's not like that, you heard his side of the story, are those really fair accusations to make toward my brother, your son?"

"I have no son." Maddie said defiantley.

***

"That could have gone better."

"Thanks for the update Tuck." Sam growled, lying Danny back down.

"I'm just saying, maybe we just sprung it on them."

"No, this is the path that needs to be taken." Danny interupted.

"You know everything that's going on, don't you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and it's better if she hates me. Better if everyone hates me, other than my companion, who I'm most worried about."

"Companion? What?" Tucker asked, having not been there for Danny's story. Danny gave him a short version. "So who is this companion."

"I can't say. Not now."

"Just tell us! Obviously it involves us!" Tucker growled.

"I can't tell you!"

"Danny just tell us _something_ already!" Sam exploded from over in the corner. "What we're doing is _not_ a script. We're not going by something that's been written down! The whole world is not going to come crashing down on you for saying something."

Danny stared blankly at her. "I did not see that coming."

"Yet, it's Sam, so you should have." Tucker said, shaking his head.

"There may be a reason why you didn't see that coming. Now, just say what your companion has to do."

"Fine," Danny caved. "When I go to defeat Vlad, my companion is there for me to take energy from. To keep me alive. But, I'm so worried, it could kill her." Danny sighed.

"Maddie, Jazz, Valerie or me." Sam rattled off to Tucker.

"Huh?" The brown-skinned boy stared at her blankly.

"He said, 'it could kill her,' that means it has to be me, Valerie, Jazz or Maddie."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe not, but you did. And I intend to find out who," Sam said with wicked grin as Tucker crawled out the door.

**Contrary to popular belief, I **_**have**_** been working on this story. Insparation has just been slow, but I decided to wake up my muses. They're not happy with me, but they are cooperating. The content of this chapter is probably really poor. But, you got your chapter. Don't complain.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	8. The Companion Is Revealed

A rush of fear flooded through Danny at Sam's wicked grin. "You-you don't sc-scare mmee." Danny stammered, glaring after his weak and spineless friend that had just disappeared.

"Apparently, I do." Sam smiled again, and Danny's heart sank. There was no hope now.

"This is where you kill me isn't it?" He asked, more than a little worried.

"No, that comes after you kill Vladdy Dearest." Sam corrected with an eyeroll. "_And_ after I get my information." Sam took a couple steps closer.

"You won't get it." Danny said, though he wasn't so sure. Sam could get almost anything from him, just because he loved her. Not that she needed to know that. Not that he'd ever tell her. He'd be insane too. He did not want to die! Plus, she'd never feel the same way . . .

"Watch me." Sam took a couple more steps closer.

"You won't." Danny said, breathlessly as she sat down beside him.

"I will." She said moving closer.

Danny was so mezmerized by her eyes that he could only shake his head. Sam's smirk grew more pronounced as she leaned closer, their noses almost touching. He could feel her warm breath wash over his face. He was falling in love all over again. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, they said, but this, right here, was something beyond fondness. Was fondness even a word?

"Are you going to tell me?" Sam asked, the grin he couldn't see obvious in her tone.

"Maybe," The word came out as a whisper.

"I told you, I'd get it. Now, who's the companion?" Sam didn't know why she was going to such lengths to get a simple name. Sure, she was curious, but didn't curiousity kill the cat or something like that? She knew she could get the name by playing mind games, but this way she could be closer to Danny, which was something she had always wanted. She looked into his icy eyes and fell in love, if she hadn't already years before. He was staring back at her, looking completely lost, and she couldn't imagine why. Was it just because of the way she was acting?

"I'll tell you, but you have to do something for me first?" Danny didn't know where he got the courage to say that, but he did, and now there was no taking it back, even if he wanted too.

"What?" Sam murmured, not even noticing she was moving closer to him, so that their lips almost brushed when she spoke.

"Don't slap me." Danny muttered.

His hands moved to cup each side of her face, and he moved just a little closer, so that her lips touched his. Her lips were warm, but froze for a minute, when his lips first touched hers. He wa scared, what awful mistake had he made? Their friendship would fall apart, all because of some silly action on his part. He began to turn his head. But, again, Sam surprised him.

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, her upper body press against his. His hands wrapped around her waist. He found himself pushing on her lower lip with his tongue, not knowing where his bravery came from. To Danny's surprise Sam opened her mouth, and their tongues began a cross between a dance, moving as one, and a battle for dominence. The winner had still not been decided when they had to break apart for breath.

Sam's amythest eyes stared up at him through thick lashes. She was curled up on his chest. She felt more than a little embarrassed, but pleased. She had never expected Danny to feel the same about her! Yet, it felt perfectly normal.

"My companion," He said softly, "is you."

**Sam is terribly OOC in this chapter (or at least the beginning), isn't it fun? Now, who wasn't expecting the companion to be Sam? Yes, well, it's always the way my story goes, eh? I'm going to try to finish this story up soon. I know I keep saying that, but I am trying my hardest not to start anything new. Swear. **_**Legacy**_** just sort of happen. -Sheepish smile-**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own. I hope some of you will check out my other fics.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	9. The Rules

Sam's breathing was slow and even. She was fast asleep. Danny still clung to her, his face buried in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He clung to her because he knew that he could possibly lose her, when he finally went to battle Vlad and he had to take her energy . . . he could kill her. _He_ could be her murderer. These thoughts swirled in his head. His eyes closed, but he did not sleep. He was too worried.

If there was anyway of not doing this, then he would gladly take it. He'd do almost anything if it meant he didn't have to hurt Sam, but this was the only way. He had to free the humans that were still alive, most were in Europe, those who had fought had all been killed, but what more could you expect from Vlad and his ghostly army?

His eyes drifted closed, but he did not sleep. His hand ran through Sam's hair as he lost himself in thought. Images rushed through his mind. Death. Destruction. It was how the world was. He looked farther, and found what he was fighting for. Peace. Freedom. His family. His friends. Just before he drifted completely into dreamland another vision came to him. He did not know whether it was the Teller in him, or something he desperately wanted.

It was of a little boy with black hair and eyes that looked like purple and ice had collided.

***

Maddie couldn't sleep. Fenton Earplugs in her ears, she stared into the darkness at the wall. She was curled up on the chair, her arms around her knees. Tears pricked her eyes, and she let them fall. She couldn't believe it. Her Danny, her little boy, her baby, was a monster! A freak of nature. Something not to be liked or trusted. Something to be sent to a lab to be studied! Dissected.

She still felt motherly toward him, but that small feeling was drowned out by her horror, her disgust. If things had been normal and they had still been at Fentonworks, and Danny had told her, she knew what she would have done. Killed him. Blasted him with an ecto-gun. Studied him. Made him her lab rat. Threw him in a tank. Use many different ghost gadgets on him.

But this was not normal times, and Danny had his father, sister, best friend, other best friend probably girlfriend by now, and possibly Valerie behind him. She stood alone on this issue. It hurt her that everyone else could accept this extreme impossibilty, but she, his own mother, could not. It was probably just denial. After all, what mother could accept this? She knew, though, deep in her heart, it was not true. She could never feel comfortable around Danny again. He was no longer her little boy, he was an abomination.

And Jack! How could Jack be so cool about this? He knew what cruel heartless fiends ghosts were! He knew how they would kill you without a second glance! Yet, he still felt possessive of his little boy. He thought that Danny would help him. _HA!_ Danny would just as soon slit his throat. Ghosts were heartless, emotionless.

Emotionless? Then, how could Danny feel the way he did about Sam? He knew that he had confessed to Jazz that he thought that he loved her. She knew that he loved his sister, and he had thought that he loved her. And his father. Ghosts had _no_ emotions. So why did _he_?

Sure, Phantom had always been the odd one, the ghost that took their theories and, sometimes literally, flushed them down the toilet. Every rule she and Jack had ever had about ghosts was gone in an instant when it came to Phantom. Every single rule! At least now Maddie knew why now, he was half-ghost. Some of his human must have remained, but if that was true, why wasn't it the same with Vlad? Vlad had had now problem killing, destroying, just like a normal ghost, even though he was half-human. Was it possible that Vlad was more ghost than Phantom? Or was Phantom younger? Would he be like that if when he got older if the latter was true? Did they even age? Vlad looked the same as he had when he had taken over years ago. Phantom looked like he had aged, at a normal rate too.

Why was every rule broken with him?

Maddie let out a shuddering sob, and fell into the darkness of sleep, all thinking left for a later date.

**Sorry this chap is mostly Maddie contemplating, and that's it's just a filler, but, it was kind of nessacary. As for the shortness a) I needed a chapter out and b) I'm running out of ideas. So, as always, ideas appreciated, and I'm planning on this story ending soon!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	10. Out The Door

As Maddie lifted her head off of the pillow, yesterday's events fell on her like a ton of bricks. They weighed her down until she felt angry, tears pooled in her eyes as she shredded the pillow to vent her feelings. After Maddie was left with only feathers, she realized how pointless it was to shred her pillow. She knew that she actually wanted to shred Phantom, and, how could she do that with knowing it was her son? But, Maddie dearly wanted to kill him. More than ever before.

Maddie climbed out of bed and left Jack. She didn't know where she was going. Somehow, she ended up in a small room. It was empty, void of anything but her. Maddie had no idea where she was, and she didn't care. Leaning against a wall, Maddie just stood. Trying to will something to come and take her away. Her eyes closed, Maddie heard the door at the end of the room open and close. Footsteps echoed as the person moved toward her. Maddie sighed internally, she could only hope it wasn't Jazz. As much as she loved her daughter, Maddie wasn't in the mood for an emotional analysis right now.

"Maddie?" Maddie fought very hard for self control to keep her eyes shooting open and her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

"Yes, Sam?" Sam stood in front of Maddie. Her hair mussed and a sad smile on her pale lips.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sam had nothing to apologize for.

"It was all my fault." The small girl confessed. "You wouldn't hate Danny if it weren't for me. I told him to go in the portal. I caused the accident that made him Phantom. I persuaded him not to tell." Sam bit her lip, as though trying to figure out how to continue. "And, we never would have fallen prey to Vlad. Don't hate Danny. He wanted to tell you ages ago, but, I convinced him not too."

Surprised by her confession, Maddie could only blink in confusion. After a few seconds she regained her bearings, and, to her surprise, she found herself admitting her conflicting feelings to Sam. "I don't know what to feel. Mostly I feel betrayed, I know I'm disappointed in myself for not seeing what was right in front of me, I feel maternal toward Danny, a little, very little, but mostly, mostly I feel the same way I always did toward ghosts, but intensified. Sam, I want to kill him." Maddie broke down completely, and to her credit, Sam let the older woman sob on her shoulder. Rubbing small circles on Maddie's back, Sam truly felt sorry for her. Mostly. She also knew that she had to keep Maddie away from ecto-weapons when Danny was around.

Maddie straightened with embarrassment. "I love my son, but, Phantom isn't him. Phantom is some kind of, of, abomination! He's not right, it's unethical." No tears fell, and Maddie suppossed she had run out.

"Maddie, Danny's your son. Regardless of Phantom. This doesn't change anything. I know Danny loves you more than anyone else. He loves Jazz, Jack. He's still you're little boy." Sam was wondering if she should go get Jazz, she wasn't good at convincing people like this.

"Phantom's a ghost. Phantom _is dead._ Danny's alive, he's a human being. He's not dead." Maddie wailed, almost hysterically.

"And Danny's not dead. He's alive. Phantom's also alive in a way. He's living through Danny."

"Did Phantom latch on to Danny, can we seperate them?" Maddie asked, hope rising. She could have her little boy back, with no interference.

"I suppose we could, but, I don't know how Danny would cope. Phantom has been a part of him for so long, it would almost be like removing your heart."

"He couldn't live without it." Maddie finished Sam's unspoken words.

"I don't think."

"Well," Maddie had suddenly become uncomfortable talking with Sam. She'd never really had a heart to heart with the girl before, and it was suddenly unnverving to be baring her soul to Sam, "I'm gonna get back to Jack." Maddie excused herself and almost ran out the door.

**Keep in mind this is AU, so we play this game by **_**my**_** rules. Yes, it's a filler, but, hoping to move on with the plot next chapter.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Only own plot. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	11. Time To Go

Sam stared at the door, through which Maddie had just disappeared. Sam braced herself against the wall, she just needed a few moments. She had seen Maddie Fenton in a new light today, and that light casted a very dark shadow indeed.

Sam had thought, that out of all the people in the world, Danny's mom would be the most accepting of him. Mad, maybe, that Danny didn't tell her before, but, the one who would jump out of her seat to hug her little boy, holding him close. To her, Maddie had always been the one who would stop Jack from going to get the ecto-weapons. She would be the one who would stop Jack from pumping Danny on end for information once he accepted the truth. She would instantly be the newest member of team Phantom.

The new Maddie, however, she was the one to go get the ecto-weapons. Instead of going to hug him, she would go to kill him. Instead of holding him close, she would push him over the cliff. She didn't even seem to care about all the information that Danny could give them on their life's work, she just wanted him gone. She wanted to take down team Phantom, as to her, Phantom could never be her little boy, just someone, any enemy, to be despised.

Sam stood, it was all so confusing, the maternal Maddie had suddenly become worse than a murderer in her violet eyes, because Maddie wanted to do the one thing a mother never should: kill her own child. Sam left the white room, and went Danny's. He was so weak, but she had figured out how to transfer energy to him, she had been doing that the whole time he had been asleep. There was a plate of food resting on a table beside him.

"You're going to have to eat if you're going to be giving me energy." Danny motioned to the plate.

"I know." Sam settled in beside him and began to eat the veggies and fruit she had been given. Danny rested his head on her shoulder, and he could sense something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked after awhile, breaking the companionable silence. Sam swallowed. She knew that he had a right to know, but on the other hand, she didn't want to upset him, especially if he was planning on leaving the Ghost Zone and destroying Vlad today. "Please tell me. If it's about me, I promise not to over-react." Sam gazed into his endless blue eyes. Sam looked at him, trusting him to stay true to his word. She carefully set her plate to the side and snuggled closer to him.

"It's about your mom." She instantly felt Danny tense beneath her. He had been worrying ever since he reaction to who he really was.

"What happened?" He gasped, wrapping an arm around Sam's pencil thin body.

"You need to be _really_ careful around her." Sam told him, trying not to reveal too much.

"Why not?" Danny pushed. Sam sat up beside him.

"Promise me you won't get too angry. Promise me that you will not go after her and talk to her." Danny looked a little mad about it, but he agreed. "Danny, she . . . well, she wants to kill you."

Danny closed his eyes slowly, in an attempt to keep him from crying. It worked and he took deep breaths to calm himself. Sam just sat on the bed, unsure of how to comfort him. Danny wasn't sure how to feel. It felt that his last hope had been squashed, and he knew, that despite his mom's reaction when he'd told her, he'd hoped that when she'd had some time alone that she'd realize that he was still Danny Fenton, there was just more to him now.

It wasn't until Sam wrapped her arms around him did he realize he was crying. He hugged her back and cried on his shoulder, just like his mom had, not even an hour ago. He cried until it would hurt to cry anymore.

"Sorry," He croaked, looking at her soaked clothing.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Sam sighed, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes. She took his hand and began to feed him energy, she knew that it probably wasn't the best time to make him hyper or whatever this would do to him, but Danny wouldn't change his plans, and she couldn't let him go as he was, not that he'd make it two steps out the door before he fainted he was so weak.

The energy flooded through Danny like hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. He felt revitalized, more than he had in a long time. For the first time in a few years, he felt alive. And the temptation to turn into Danny Fenton, to show his mom that he was still him, was almost more than he could bear, but, he had too, because even though Sam could feed him for a while yet, sooner or later she would run out, and as he could only take from her (don't ask him why, he didn't know!) it would be better not to waste it on such frivolous thing.

Sam took her hands away, preserving what she had left for later. Another time. Sam pecked him on the cheek as Frostbtie entered the room, it was time to go.

**I just wanted to tell you to go read **_**Pick And Choose**_** and then go to my poll to vote on which story blurb you would like me to continue once I finish everything I have started. Thanks!**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	12. Win It For Me

"This is a bad idea." Frostbite whispered under his breath as he scooped up his guests and began to carry them across the Ghost Zone.

"It's the only idea. It's the only way to save everyone." Danny replied. He hung his arms around Frostbite's neck with one of Sam's hands in his own. Everyone noted this, but they kept their mouths shut. As soon as this was over and provided everyone was well, Tucker knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this. As it was, he snuck his PDA half out of his pocket and took a picture. He added it to his 'lovebird' file. In it were very bad pieces of poetry that was supposedly written by Sam, but were obviously by Tucker and multiple photos collected over the span of about eight years.

Frostbite left the portal and they were in the real world. Going intangible, Frostbite took them over to Europe in just a few seconds. Danny heard Sam's sharp breath. "I didn't know we were treated so well." She cried, tears in her eyes. Danny knew that she'd been treated anything but well, but these people had no roof over their heads, barely any food, barely any clothes left, it was sickening. It was also hard to believe that these rough looking creatures had once been human.

Frostbite touched down in front of a building that Vlad would soon immerge from. Sure enough, seconds later Vlad Plasmius appeared in all his sickening glory. He was rattling off instructions to the man beside him and was carrying a sharp whip. Danny felt Sam recoil into him at the sight of it, and with a glance at the angry scars that still covered her body, Danny knew why. Sam fed Danny energy.

"Very good sir." Said the man.

"Oh, and make sure that 204 gets no food tonight, he asked for more food yesterday."

"What an awful man sir." Said the man with the whip.

"I know, almost as bad as that _awful_ Danny Phantom." Vlad stressed, sounding like a gossiping schoolgirl.

Valerie felt anger rise in her chest at the mere sight of Vlad Plasmius, her hands clenched into fists, and the pain of her nails digging into her palm brought a certain clarity to the world. Valerie stopped thinking as adrenaline rushed through her veins, she left the safety of Frostbite and intagibility and leapt at Vlad with a feral growl. Vlad had no time to react, so her nails dug into his cheek, and green blood with dots of red gushed from his wound.

A shocked look crossed the great Vlad's face. He had been undisputed for years, he had total control, and this simple act of defiance tossed him into an explosive frame of mind. Vlad snapped, and he finally became as crazy as all the rumors said him to be. With a growl of his own he vaporized Valerie, she was gone. Dust in the wind.

Danny had to clench his lips together to keep from yelling after Valerie, he knew that if he gave away his position then it would be over for all of them. There would be no hope left. The second Valerie wounded Vlad though, he noticed a change come over the older halfa. His red eyes went from in control, went from powerful and composed, to insane. There was no other word for the murderous look in his bloodthirsty eyes. Danny knew it was going to happen, but it still tore at his heart when Vlarie was killed. He was actually surprised that all of his friends and family had survived this long, it was just a matter of time before he lost someone.

"Danny, we have to do this now." Sam whispered softly. Danny gave her hand a squeeze, and felt her exhaustion from giving him energy, for giving him _her_ energy.

"Not too much now, we want you to be around after this." Sam gave him a weak smile. "But, you're right." Danny breathed out gently, as Sam gave a final burst of energy.

Turning intangible he took to the skies. As soon as he was up high enough, and far enough away from the others so as not to give away their position, he turned tangible and yelled, "Hey Vladdy, ya miss me?"

Vlad's head snapped around so fast it was just a blur. What was this doing here? The annoyance was suppossed to be dead! He died years ago when Vlad took over! No, that's not right, Vlad corrected himself, he had seen Danny Phantom disappear, he hadn't seen him _die_. Well, that would all change today. Today Danny Phantom would die, and his friends too, because they had to be here.

"Yes, halfa, I missed you." Vlad played along.

"I'm so glad." Danny clapped his hands, moving all the while. "Did you get me a welcome back present?" Danny felt like a five year old on a sugar rush. After being stuck in that bed for he didn't really want to know how long, he was flying again!

"No, I wasn't aware that you would be returning." Vlad spit out through his teeth.

Danny was suspicious. Why was Vlad staying on the ground? "Well, that's okay. Can I pick it out now that I'm here?" Danny's eyes widened as far as they would go.

"There are no more toy stores halfa." Vlad replied, his eyes never leaving the child.

"That's okay, 'cause this you can't buy." Danny answered lazily.

"What do you want?"

"I want your death fruitloop."

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!"

"Vlad, where's your cat_s_?"

"My cat_s_?" Vlad said dully.

"Yes, your cats. You used to have quite a collection of them, I remember."

A fire exploded in Vlad's eyes. "I HAVE NEVER HAD A CAT!" Vlad took to the air, firing blasts at Danny all the while.

Blast after blast was exchanged, but Danny was tiring. Fast. And Sam could see it. Slipping off of Frostbite (he hadn't noticed) Sam went to where the people were working, surprisingly, there was no one watching them. But, then again, Sam realized, the poor people knew that they had nowhere to go, so wasting laborers on people to watch the laborers, was just pointless. Sam motioned them into a group.

"That boy up there," She whispered to her crowd, pointing at Danny, "is fighting for your freedom. But he needs your help."

"How can we help?" The person was short, probably no more than seven, but it was impossible to tell if it was male or female. It could have been both for all anyone knew.

"You need to distract him. Fight back, refuse to work, destroy. If you do then we can rebuild. Does anybody remember _food_? Remember sweets?" Sam turned to the women, "remember_ chocolate_?" The women, at the mention of the possibility of getting chocolate back, ran into the building Vlad had come out of. Children followed their mothers, and men followed the rest.

Danny heard a loud BANG! come from inside the only building for miles around. Vlad heard it too, for a moment he turned his back on Danny. Danny, taking advantage of the situation, hit the ground. He needed more energy. He started to stumble back to where he remembered Frostbite being, but Vlad wasn't about to let him walk away.

_Let the child finish what he started_, Vlad reasoned. He shot after Danny, deliberatly missing. Danny spun back around, and quickly took to the air again.

He shot, and Vlad growled as he his shoulder began to smoke. He fired rapidly, but somehow, Danny avoided them all. Vlad began to ache in other places. This was hard on his old bones. He hadn't fought in so long. He hadn't practiced, and he was an _old_ man. Someday he'd be dead, and how could he take keep ruling? He was brought back from his epiphany by a sharp blow to his stomach. That's when Vlad decided.

Old or not, he could still hold his own.

He fired at Danny, with as much energy as he could muster, and this time, he did not miss. The immense look of pain on the child's face fueled Vlad, adrenaline soared through his veins, making him feel stronger than he could ever physically be.

Danny, who had already been too weak for words, dropped from the sky. He landed with an OOF on the dry, cracked ground. Vlad turned his back, positive he had won. Danny was sure of it too. There was no way he could fight Vlad again and win. He closed his eyes, and was prepared for the end when someone laid a cool hand on his forhead.

"Sam," He smiled.

"Shh," She cautioned, staring up at where Vlad was still celebrating. Sam took Danny's hand gently in hers, and began giving him everything she had.

Danny in an instant, realized what she was doing. "Sam, stop, it's too much." Too much for her to be giving, anyway, she knew as well as he did that with what she had just given him, it would be a miracle if he got off the ground.

Sam still feed it to him, and he felt himself kneeling over her, "Sam stop." He pleaded, he Danny had already tried pulling her hand away, but she hadn't let him. Her grip was too tight.

Pulling him down for one last kiss, Sam whispered, "Win it for me." And then like a flower in the middle of a snowstorm, she was gone.

Danny stood, stared at her for a few minutes, then whispered his goodbye. Taking to the air, he was determined to win it, just for her.

"Vlad!" He yelled. The old man turned, just in time to see a large ball of energy hit him in the face. He hit the ground as Danny had, but this time, Danny followed him down.

Vlad struggled to stand, but Danny pinned him down. He was so angry, he didn't realize what he was doing, but in a few seconds, he realized. He was taking Vlad's energy the same way he had taken Sam's, but this time, it was evil energy, and the second it hit his body, he released it. Soon, Vlad lay limp. Not dead, but just unable to move.

Danny stood, and was engulfed in a hug from his sister. Tucker was right behind her. Danny wrapped an arm around Jazz's waist, and had an arm around Tucker's shoulders. They had both seen what had happened to Sam, and didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing it up again. However, Jack and Maddie appeared in the horizon. Jack moved his large body as fast as he could to get to Danny. Jack literally lifed him off his feet.

"That's my boy!" He crowed, while giving a not so subtle kick to Vlad's side. With his friends behind him, Danny was almost as happy as he could be in this situation. A situation with no Sam, but he looked at his Mom, who in turn, was staring at him.

Danny turned into Danny Fenton, a face he hadn't put on for years. Maddie was shocked at change. He had been telling the truth, this was her Danny, but the image of Danny Phantom remained firmly in her mind. Danny Fenton stumbled a few steps toward her, and Maddie stuck out a hand to stop him before he ame any closer. Sadly, she shook her head. She knew that she could never accept him, so why would she try?

_FOURTEEN YEARS LATER_

Well, Danny was thirty now. He sat in his apartment in Amity Park, thinking about what had happened since that day when he was sixteen, the day that Sam had died, and his mom had rejected him.

She had never really taken to him again, knowing that Danny Phantom and he were the same. He was still invited to the house on holiday's, but that was mostly for Jack and Jazz's sake. When he was there, they didn't talk, they didn't touch.

The world had been rebuilt though, and everyone had learned what hunger and neglect had really felt like, so for a while, at least, no one was going hungry, and everyone was trying to get along. But, there would always be the greedy person, who wanted more, and soon, this would end.

He let his mind wander to Sam. He had never moved on, never found another. Tucker had gotten over his little crush on Valerie (even though they had all mourned for her), and was now married to Jazz with a six year old named Tabbie, and another on the way. Tucker teased Danny about how he would soon become an old bachelor, destined to live his life alone, and Danny was okay with that. There was only one person for him, and he would see her again one day. Until then, he was going to live his life to the fullest, and he'd be damned if he didn't live enough for the both of them.

THE END!

**I know I'm terrible at action scenes, but is it sufficent enough? Will it work? This is it. This is the end. My last chapter of Last Hope. I am slowly finishing up my Danny Phantom stuff. After I'm done all the stories I have started, I'm going to stop doing Danny Phantom for a while, and go back to Twilight for a bit, I think. But, that'll be a while, seeing as I still have **_**Legacy**_**, **_**Silence**_**, **_**Fight**_** (that one's really been neglected for a while), I have one more one-shot I want to add to my remEmber series, and Inner Conflict (but that's PJO, so you probably don't care). Is my last chap okay?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, just the plot of this story.**

**I have Danny Phantom summaries, if anyone's looking for something to write.**

**Don't be afraid to ask questions if there's something you don't understand.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
